poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3 - A Encounter with Royalty
Here's the transcript of "Chapter 3 - A Encounter with Royalty" for Power Rangers Data Squad: Battle for the Seven Kingdoms ???, ???. Gwarf: ???, ???. (chuckles) Callie Jones: (grunts) Stop pushing me! ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ???, ???. Captain Bluebeard: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: This is great. So, where we headed? Yoshi: We're coming up on a bunch of islands. Real pointy ones. William: Yes, the Whipcrack Islands, These treacherous waters shelter many a desperate pirate. A skilled captain able to sail this maze will find, at its center, the Inn of Jolly Joe, a popular pirate haunt. Perhaps we should turn back. Princess Annika Raybrandt: We can't turn back now, everybody is counting on us. Squire Caleb, Are you up to the task? ???, ???. Caleb: Uh, sure. Why, do we need to go there? Princess Annika Raybrandt: To find out more about this. ???, ???. Rigby: Hey, I've seen that on TV. You can cut a can with it and still slice a tomato. Erik: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: This cutlass belongs to the mercenary who took your friend. If we find out who the owner is, we'll be closer to finding Callie and Azoth City. William: Milady, I don't think we're safe. These waters teem with pirates, and you'd make a handsome prize. Princess Annika Raybrandt: We must do whatever it takes to rescue the girl, William. Besides, we have the Data Squad Rangers to watch over us. ???, ???. Yoshi: Does anybody know where the bathroom is? William: (groans) Caleb: ???, ???. William: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???,.??? Princess Annika Raybrandt: Any sign of the inn yet? Robbie Diaz: Anything? Yoshi: Not yet. Captain Bluebeard: ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb: ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. ---- Caleb: (sighs) Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. Caleb: ???, ???. ???, ???. Yoshi: I see something! Slider: ???, ???. Yoshi: It looks like an inn or something. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. William: I'm asking again, milady, for your own safety, Please return to the Epsilon. you are a princess, and this inn is full of treacherous pirates! Princess Annika Raybrandt: Yes, thank you, William. But my kingdom's life may be at stake. even princesses can do what's right. ???, ???. William: Yes, of course. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: You'll need to befriend a group of pirates, then ask them about the owner of this cutlass. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Caleb: Right. William: And, for heaven's sake, keep your wits about you. These are treacherous men. Rigby: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Emerl: They sound jolly, but they don't look so jolly. Gmerl: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Small Pirate: Okay, boys, Deal them up. Big Pirate: That deck's gotto be swabbed. ???, ???. Yoshi: Excuse me, gentlemen. I was wondering if you could, if you could tell me...(stuttering) ???, ???. Scooter: What's the matter there? Parrot got your tongue? Pirates: (laughing) Yoshi: ???, ???. Small Pirate: He looks like a first mate, but he talks like a cabin boy! Pirates: (continuing to laugh) ???, ???. Yoshi: I'm sorry, guys. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: It's okay, silly. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Pinkie's right. ???, ???. Donkey Kong: I don't know about this, Rob. It isn't going to work. Let's just go. Rigby: Let me try. You got to know how to talk to these guys. ???, ???. Rigby: Argh! 'Twas a fine day at sea today. Took a 12-gun brigantine and 10,000 pieces of eight. Scooter: Argh! Well, we took an 18-gun sloop and 20,000 pieces of eight. Rigby: Aye, but did you show no mercy? Scooter: Not a bit! Rigby: Were you cruel and unusual? Scooter: The cruelest! Rigby: Well, me hearties,that was a fine day! Pirates: (laughs) Scooter: Grab a chair, and join the game! All right! Pirates: (agreeing) Big Pirate: Come on in. Serve them up, pour them up, Pull them up. ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: I think it's working. Mordecai: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rigby: Ahem! By the way, mateys, Have any of you seen this? Pirates: (gasp) Swashbuckler: ???, ???. Pirates: (screams) ???, ???. Yoshi: Is that a yes or a no? ???, ???. Rigby: What was that about? ???, ???. Applejack: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Jolly Joe: Aye, lass. ???, ???. Jolly Joe: The cutlass belongs to Gabriel. General Gabriel. Princess Annika Raybrandt: (gasp) One of the Dark Generals. Jolly Joe: You have his cutlass, but you're not he. The others were fooled, but I know better. Robbie Diaz: Do you know where we could find the Dark Generals? Jolly Joe: Their fortress is hidden. But I've heard tell of Mystic Island, past to Azoth City. On that island, a cave. And in that cave, the clues to finding their secret lair. ???, ???. Bar Waitress: Not that I'd go looking for it. Jolly Joe: And why shouldn't they? Bar Waitress: They don't call them the Dark Generals for nothing. one of the Generals is their leader. But he's as bad as King Richard is good. Tried to take the throne by force, he did. And, for his treachery, was banished from Gardenia. Jolly Joe: So he's a little nasty. Bar Waitress: A little? Jolly Joe: (chuckles) Aren't you up for a little adventure? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Jolly Joe: I hear tell, locked deep in the fortress, he's harnessed the mechanical arts, to make himself stronger than the King. Bar Waitress: With his terrible army and mercenaries. Jolly Joe: Not that terrible. Bar Waitress: His silver dagger can crack a coconut! Fluttershy: (whimpers) Jolly Joe: Stop trying to scare them. Story says he's waiting for the King and Queen to step away, just long enough to grab their beloved children, Conquer the Seven Kingdoms and take the crystals for his own. Emerl: So, what would he do with them? Bar Waitress: For the leader to claim what is rightfully his, they must be gone! Altogether: (gasp) Yoshi: On vacation? Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Jolly Joe: Princess Annika? ???, ???. Zeke: ???, ???. Ivy: ???, ???. Both: (chuckles) ???, ???. Ratchet: So, let me get this straight. What would he do with someone who was helping Caleb and the princess? Bar Waitress: A cucumber slices much more easily than a coconut. Hyah! ???, ???. Bar Waitress: (panting) Jolly Joe: Oh, for Pete's sake. ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. ---- Captain Bluebeard: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Erik: The Crystal Mines are just up ahead. Though, I do hear there's not much left there these days. Boy: You're on your way to the mines? ???, ???. Boy: Then please, allow me to accompany you. I've an errand to attend to there. Starlight Glimmer: ???, ???. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. Dominick: What manner of errand? Boy: What errand? I might ask the same of you. Serena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Erik: Right, come on then. Robbie Diaz: What?! Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Boy: Excellent. Erik: Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you. Should be less trouble that way. Boy: For us both. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Sooo, what's your name? Boy: Oh, I-I'm Lamont. Robbie Diaz: Lamont, huh? Ratchet: Well, not to worry. I don't know what's in that mine, Lamont, but you're in good hands. Right, guys? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Erik: The Crystal Mines, one of the richest veins in Enchancia. Captain Bluebeard: Aye. Under Imperial guard, no doubt. Lamont: Actually, no. With but few exceptions, the Imperial army is not permitted in Azoth City. Well, shall we proceed? ???, ???. ---- Twilight Sparkle: Someone's coming, We gotta hide! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Lamont: This is what I came here to see. ???, ???. Ratchet: What's that? Lamont: A piece of a crystal, a dark crystal shard. Robbie Diaz: A dark crystal shard? Lamont: Unlike regular crystals. the dark crystals absorbs magical energy. This is the gem of research into the manufacture of elemental crystals. All at the hands of the Mecho Laboratory. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: (whispers) What is he talking about? Robbie Diaz: (whispers) ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. ???, ???. Lamont: So this is where they're getting all of the gems. ???, ???. Erik: Errand all attended to, then? Lamont: Thank you. I'll repay you shortly. Erik: No, you'll repay us now. We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours. So where did you hear this fairy tale about "dark power"? And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Mecho Laboratories Tell me: who are you? Caleb: Erik! calm down! Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. Bernard: You kept us waiting, Erik! ???, ???. Bernard: You slipped away in Celestial City. We missed you! Ratchet: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Bernard: First the General, and now this boy. The whole affair has the smell of money. I may have to wet my beak a little. Erik: Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs. This thinking ill befits you, Bernard. Bernard: Erik! Too long have I gone unpaid! I'll carve my bounty out of that boy! Ratchet: What have you done with Callie? We're taking her back! Pinkie Pie: And Chloe and Zoey, too! Bernard: The girls? why keep the bait when you've landed the fish? We cut them loose on the way here and then off they ran, crying like a babe! ???, ???. Ratchet: Hey, wait! ???, ???. Vegeta: Out of my way! ???, ???. Barnard: After them! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Bernard: Confound you! I will have my pound of flesh yet, Erik! ???, ???. Applejack: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. General Argus: I see you've been out walking without the company of your cortege... Prince Larsa. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. General Argus: We caught them wandering out of the mines. You must take care with such undesirables about. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. we were just kidnapped by, ???, ???. General Argus: Silence! Larsa Solidor: If it is a crime to wander on one's own... then I, too, am guilty. ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: King Cesario, I trust that your estate can accommodate some more guests? King Cesario: Why not? Larsa Solidor: General Argus, I shall heed your council. I will not travel unaccompanied any longer. So, ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: Wha? Scarlet: Well, That was unexpected. General Argus: Indeed, ???, ???. ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: Ugh, ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: Thank you, Miss Jones. Callie Jones: O-Of course. ???, ???. Rarity: ???, ???. Slider: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: So Ratchet really is all right. I didn't think I'd ever get to see him again. Larsa Solidor: You will join him soon. And until then I shall see that you're kept from harm. Callie Jones: Thank you. ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: I am troubled. The Gardenian Imperial guard appear to have overstepped their bounds. I intend to speak on this with the council. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: Magnus Ravenclaw, the council, is our general. Callie Jones: What?! Larsa Solidor: The first duty of the Council is to maintain order in Gardenia. and the general, the general is not one given to failure. Perhaps things aren't going as well as they might be... but give him a little time, and he will put things to rights. Be not troubled. General Ravenclaw is a remarkable man. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: Why? Callie Jones: I'm sorry. He is the general. It's just - you don't understand how much these people lost to the war. ???, ???. ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: So, you fear the Empire? Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Feeling worried, ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: Listen to me. The people of my family, we are taught to place the needs of others before those of our own. I will see that you are kept from harm. It is my duty to House Solidor. Callie Jones: But how - How do I know if I can I trust you? Larsa Solidor: Because I give you my word. but Magnus would do no less. ???, ???. ???, ???. Princess Amelia: ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Ratchet: Would you let us see Larsa? He's got our friends with him. Royal Chairman: I'm afraid you're too late. Prince Larsa's cortege has already rejoined the Imperial detachment. We were told they will depart for Gardenia upon the arrival of the fleet this eventide. King Cesario: Indeed, ???, ???. I'm terribly sorry. Ratchet: (sighs) ???, ???. Fluttershy: It'll be alright, Ratchet. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Your majesty, ???, ???. King Cesario: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie and the group proceeds through the Leviathan, eventually coming across Larsa, Callie and the Stanford twins. Callie Jones: Ratchet. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: Umm, Excuse me. what about us? Zoey Stanford: Yeah, what are we, chopped liver? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: Argus knows you've escaped. You must hurry. You are Captain Alexander. You will follow me. We must reach the airships before they do. Captain Alexander: You would let us leave knowing who we are? Larsa Solidor: Princess Annika Raybrandt. By all rights you ought not even to exist. that you and the squire were made to appear dead... is like a hidden thread laid bare. Your actions hereafter will pull at that thread... and we will see what it unravels. This is our chance. We must see this through, and get to the bottom of it. I believe 'tis for the good of Gardenia, and the good of the Seven Kingdoms. ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: Very well, then. ???, ???. Ratchet: Thanks "Lamont." ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: I must apologize. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: Callie. for you. ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: May it bring you good fortune. Callie Jones: Thanks, ???, ???. ???, ???. Larsa Solidor: Let us go. Captain Alexander: ???, ???. (to Caleb) ???, ???. Caleb: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???,.??? General Argus: ???,.??? General Rowena: ???, ???. Orbot: ???, ???.